


Please, Son

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sheriff, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles' father finally going into heat since his wife had died, and it causes Alpha!Stiles to go into rut. He Breeds his desperate omega father.</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Son

The Sheriff whimpered into his sheets, thrusting uselessly into them as he made another futile attempt to breed with something- Anything. 

Stiles, who was in the other room, heard the whimpers. His head shot up, eyes narrowing. His nostrils flared as the scent of a desperate omega reached them. His hips, not by his command, rut forwards in a few thrusts even as he stood. Containing his curiosity no more, he entered his fathers room to see the Sheriff groaning miserably into his pillows, ass in the air and face in the pillows. His hands were on his cock but he was unable to get off. 

Stiles seemed conflicted. The omega was his father? What? But no matter. As an Alpha, he had a job to do. And he would do it. Scrambling up onto the bed, his hands groped his fathers broad asscheeks. Sheriff turned his head, eyes widening in shock. The scent of an alpha reached him and he went wild, begging and pleading. “Please… Alpha, please, I need it I need it I need it please Alpha…” He babbled senselessly as he ground against Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles nodded, digging his damp thumbs into his fathers asshole to stretch it. Sheriff snivelled into the pillows, his cock hard but useless. He ground against Stiles’ hands, wanting nothing more than to be filled. He cried out when finally Stiles ground his hard cock into the Sheriffs sloppy asshole, jackhammering in quickly in and out and in and out like a dog does. His smooth breaths soon turned into pants of lust as Sheriff squeaked and whimpered and mewled and gasped in panicky breaths below him. 

Stiles could feel his knot beginning to grow, and so quickly impaled his father and twisted just as his knot began to inflate. Sheriff bleated in pain and pleasure as the knot swelled inside him, pulling apart his asshole and squirting cum in like a firehose. His belly, full of cum, began to bulge outwards with the weight of cum making it wobble precariously. 

They were trapped like that for half an hour, Sheriff begging and pleading for more the whole time as Stiles rutted instinctively against him. Bruises began to form on his hips where Stiles had bashed against him. Once or twice a little cum squirted out as Stiles shifted position, soaking his sheets. Eventually, the cumflow lessened and Stiles pulled out of him. He quickly and carelessly pushed a massive black plug into his fathers asshole to keep the cum from gushing out. There was enough cum to fill two sinks inside of him. 

It just wouldn’t do to get that all over the floor. What a waste that would be.


End file.
